Boris Blackrock
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 7,000 | crecla = Elemental | school = Ice | damperpip = ??? | damsch = Storm | minion = | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Crucible | descrip = Speech: :"I am Boris Blackrock, the Obsidian Golem. The Council trained me to defend the Wizard's knowledge from the warriors. When the Wizards summoned the Titan, I alone had the knowledge to fight it. I met it in battle, and though I fought bravely and with great skill, it was not enough. My body was destroyed. When I fell, so did Dragonspyre. Defeat me, and you show yourself to be Dragonspyre's greatest hero." | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Tower Shield | spell3 = Iceblade | spell4 = Ice Trap | spell5 = Ice Armor | spell6 = Frost Beetle | spell7 = Snow Serpent | spell8 = Evil Snowman | spell9 = Ice Wyvern | spell10 = Raging Kraken | spell11 = Blizzard | spell12 = Colossus | spell13 = Troll | spell14 = Vampire | spell15 = Frost bite | gold = 60-70 | hat1 = Herbalist's Hood | hat2 = Onyx-Banded Coif | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Coat of Omniscence | robe2 = Coat of Impartiality | robe3 = Chilling Cloak | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Sandals of the Generous Earth | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Blackrock's Obsidian Blade | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Scaled Smallsword | athame2 = Locket of Equality | athame3 = Lifegiver's Edge | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Ring of the Harpy | ring2 = Ring of Wyrmkind | ring3 = Ring of Equilibrium | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Blackrock's Obsidian Deck | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Fire Serpent | pet2 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Inferno Plaque | house2 = Volcanic Steam Vent | house3 = Boris Blackrock Statue | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = The Last Lesson | quest2 = | quest3 = }}